


August

by BDBeeb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lust, M/M, Sherlock likes to look, after he showers, at John, looky-loo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDBeeb/pseuds/BDBeeb
Summary: Sometimes they would stand close, Sherlock and John.  They both knew what everyone thought, but only one of them cared.





	August

One day, as John was taking a shower, Sherlock crept into the bathroom, silently.  He had waited until all the glass would be fogged, and he slipped out with John's clothes and all but one small hand towel.  

And he waited.

He waited in the chair he always waited in, the one he'd turned to face the bathroom door while John took his showers.  He'd been doing it for weeks now, but John hadn't noticed.  John hadn't noticed many things.  Regular John. Ordinary John.  John who glistens wet after he leaves the shower.  

He heard the shower stop, heard John's exasperated, soft curse when he realized that there was only one towel left, and another curse when he realized what size that towel was. 

A few moments later John exited the bathroom, peeked around, saw Sherlock sitting, staring.

-Was this you? Too bored so you took all the towels? Go boil some experiment.

Angry John.  Annoyed John.

-I wanted to look at you.

The color washed out of John Watson's face, and his anger was replaced by shock.  His pupils dilated and he readjusted his stance.  Sherlock knew his pulse would have also picked up. 

-Sorry?

-You heard me.

-Yeah.. I did.

-Now come closer and let me look at you.

-Why?

-Because I want to and because you want me to. Now come here.

Slow John. Exasperating John.

John swallowed hard and complied.  He stood in front of the seated Sherlock.

-Turn around.

-Come now Sherlock, this is ridiculous!

-Turn around.

John paused, and replied in a hushed tone, face toward the floor:

-The damned towel doesn't go all way 'round.

Sherlock leaned forward and looked up at John:

-I know.

-Oh god.

John sighed but he obeyed, breathing in sharply and closing his eyes.  He thought he could feel Sherlock's eyes upon him.  He sincerely hoped Ms. Hudson wouldn't walk in at this particular time.  

Sherlock reached his hands out, his fingers gliding over the small of John's back, down over his ass to his thighs and back up again.  John grunted as Sherlock's hands came to rest on John's ass, grabbing at both cheeks. Massaging.  John tilted his head back and dropped the small towel.  No need for it anymore, he was erect and there was no hiding it.  

Sherlock rose and snaked his hands around and up, spreading his attention to John's chest, pressing his body up against the other man's.  He put his lips to John's neck, taking his pulse.  John let out a quick, surprised moan.

-Sh-Sherlock, I thought -

-Shh. Shhh.

Sherlock whispered into John's ear, and then John was all quick breathing and moans.  Sherlock lowered his arms around John's torso, pulling John tighter to him.  

John reached around behind him - or tried to.

-Keep still.

-I want to touch your cock.

Sherlock's voice was deep and gravely when he replied:

-Say that again.  Just as you said it.

John breathed out:

-I want to touch your cock.  Sherlock,  _christ_ , let me touch you.

-Oh but John. Can't you feel it.

Sherlock's mouth by John Watson's ear he whispered as he ground his hips against his backside.  

-I like the way your cock looks, John.

 

And John Watson came undone.


End file.
